


old-fashioned

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Beta Bruce Banner, Gender Issues, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steve disappears for an unusually long period at a sports bar, Tony goes to check on him. What he discovers causes him to see Steve in an entirely new light.





	old-fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be simple porn for Day 4 of Kinktober. For the prompt "A/B/O" and "begging", but I got so wrapped up in thinking about Steve's life as an omega and this thing just happened. 
> 
> So... yeah. Usual rules apply to these universes - everything's made up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony sat there for a few minutes, his fingers tapping nervously on the tabletop. 

He was always just a bit uncomfortable in bars to begin with (especially sports bars because, despite being able to fool Rhodey’s friends for approximately five minutes, Tony doesn’t know a damn thing about football). All these rough and tumble alphas (shut up, Rhodey, he uses the phrase ‘rough and tumble’) with their posturing and trying to make themselves look bigger and more impressive for the ladies. This kind of place just wasn’t Tony’s scene and he’d never really be one of them.

It was a wonder Clint had brought them to a place like this knowing damn well the only person less comfortable in a place like this was Bruce. He’d somehow scrounged up a cup of tea, no doubt that sympathetic bartender with the bambi eyes and the Rockabilly babe thing going on. She’d been eying him since he walked in, either because he appeared to be a bumbling professor or maybe an older hipster, who knew? Either way, Bruce should totally go for it because she was pretty hot and she was clearly into him. 

Tony threw back the last of his lime and soda and sat back on the stool. Clint and Nat were in deep conversation, Bruce was buried in a book and Thor was no doubt angering a pair of college kids that took darts way too seriously. Tony chewed on his lip, eyes cutting to the back a few times before he sighed.

“So, Cap’s been gone a while.” Clint looked at him briefly before returning to Nat. 

Bruce peeked up from his book, “Has he?”

“Well, it’s been at least a few minutes and he didn’t drink anything. Shouldn’t one of us go check on him?” At Clint’s teasing glint in his eye, Tony huffed. “You were being a dick to him earlier.”

It was a bit unlikely that Clint asking Steve what time curfew was at the old folks’ home set him off enough to storm off but, who knew? 

“I’m always a dick.” At Nat’s pointed look, he shrugged. “Like Tony does any better.”

“We could all stand to be a bit nicer to the guy,” Bruce said placatingly.

Nat rested her chin in hand, studying Tony with a slight smile. “Tony,” she said slowly, “do you _want_ to go check on Cap?”

Something in Tony coiled up defensively and he forced his shoulders back as he spoke. “I’m just saying, it’s a bit weird. What if he’s having some sort of medical emergency?”

“What if he’s hooking up with that cute waitress that conveniently forgot about my club soda?” Nat asked. At Tony’s stammering, she held up a hand. “Go check on him. It’s going to bug you if you don’t.”

Tony glared at her lightly, looking to the amused looks on Bruce and Clint’s faces before he slid off the stool with a huff. Cursing, he started through the crowd as he heard Clint snicker, “Is he like that around Potts?”

“Worse,” Bruce muttered.

Tony neared the men’s room door and reached for the handle. When it didn’t budge, he realized it was a single stall. As if this place couldn’t’ get any worse. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door twice. “Cap? You in there, buddy?”

A beat. Then quietly shuffling. “I’m fine. Just – just spilled something on my pants.”

Tony nodded, laughing at himself. “Been there. Okay, just thought I’d come check on you since it’s been a while and I know Clint made a bad joke.”

“I’m fine. Really,” he called out, his voice strained. 

Frowning, Tony placed his hands on either side of the door, leaning in closer. There was a faintly sweet scent in his nose, one that seemed stronger the more he leaned in. Probably some type of soap. 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” A pause. “Thanks, Tony.”

“No problem.” He felt a faint niggling feeling in his stomach, one that made every step away from the door impossibly difficult. He’d felt a similar feeling around Bruce when some overzealous science fanboy tried to crowd him during a conference. He returned to the door, scratching at his nose. 

“Tony?” Steve called out, startling him. 

“Uh, yeah?”

“Sorry, I just wasn’t sure if you were still there.” More shuffling and the sound of the sink running., The scent grew stronger – definitely some type of soap. “I’m going to be a minute.” His voice sounded thicker, as if he’d been crying.

“You sure you’re okay? Like really sure?” He pressed his palm to the wall, resting his forehead on the door. “I have this weird feeling like something’s off here and I don’t know if my instincts are all fucked up or if you’re having some sort of—”

The door opened and a hand grabbed his shirt, yanking him inside the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him, the lock turning. 

Tony blinked at the wide blue eyes starting back at him, the strong hand twisting in his shirt. “Crisis,” he finished awkwardly.

Steve let him go, his face flushed, his eyes red around the edges. His pants seemed fine, a bit rumpled. He looked fairly normal, if a little frazzled. He leaned against the sink, studying Tony nervously as he waited for something. 

That scent Tony noticed from earlier was a lot stronger here, wafting through the small room as though Steve had somehow pumped it through the AC. It wasn’t just flowery, it was a bit heady and it had started to make Tony feel overwarm as he breathed it in. His pulse quickened, attention caught as he tried to search the room for the source of it. It didn’t smell like soap, it smelled like –

His eyes cut to Steve in shock. “You’re—” Steve gripped his shirt, backing him up towards the opposite wall and covering his mouth. Even stifled, Tony bit out, “an omega?”

Steve shook his head, eyes cutting to the door briefly. “Cut it out.”

After Tony calmed, Steve removed his hand. “You’re so…” his face burned, hearing his mother’s and Jarvis’ voices shaming him for the presumption. “You,” he finished awkwardly.

“I know,” he said, backing away and running a hand over his head. He tossed some napkins in the trash. “I didn’t have time to take my suppressants this morning and when Clint wanted to come here for lunch, I couldn’t tell him why I couldn’t come.”

“You mean…” Steve nodded, averting his gaze. “No one knows.”

“No one knows,” Steve said carefully. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Steve, you came to a room full of alphas during – are you crazy?” Steve winced, crossing his arms. “Sorry, just - _wow_, I thought I was a masochist.” 

Steve paced, the scent growing stronger with every pass. At a certain point, Tony had to cover his nose, half hard and distracted as he watched. “I don’t know how I can leave here, get through all of that without anyone noticing.”

Tony sensed there was a lot going on in that blond head of his but, he understood the concern at its heart. Steve was afraid of the others treating him differently if they knew. And considering the fact that none of the others had beat down the door trying to see to him, it was clear they didn’t know. 

“Okay, okay, we just need something to mask your scent, right?”

Steve’s eyes widened almost comically. “How? It’s everywhere now. I’m surprised you couldn’t smell it from outside.”

Tony chewed on his lip. “Here,” he pulled off his blazer and moved forward to cover Steve’s shoulders. “Not perfect but it should help some.”

Steve stiffened briefly before he settled, letting him lay the jacket over his shoulders. It was incredibly small on Steve’s broad shoulders and a small laugh escaped, earning an amused smile from Steve. “Thanks, Tony.”

He shifted a bit in place, touching his waistband. It seemed unusually low on Steve’s hips and, from the looks of things – “That bad?” he asked. 

Steve’s face reddened as he nodded. “Soaked right through.” He moved towards the door, “Can we?”

Swallowing nervously, Tony nodded, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go. I’ll tell the others you got sick or something and we’ll get you home.”

+

Tony found Steve sitting on the helipad in a pair of sweats, sipping a beer. 

His scent was muted, but now that Tony knew what to look for, he noted that it was still there. Still soft and sweet, clean and fresh in a way that seemed incredibly suited for someone like Steve. How had he never noticed?

“You know, when I got the serum, I thought it would fix me,” he offered, smiling at Tony as he sat down beside him. “Of all the things that were wrong with me, the asthma, the heart murmur, the frequent fevers, the thing I wanted fixed the most wasn’t changed at all.”

“Maybe because that’s not a flaw?”

Steve gave him a look before returning to the skyline. “When I was born, my father had died overseas and thank god for that because I know what he would have thought of me. Bad enough I was small and sickly, an omega? In my neighborhood?”

“They existed back then.”

“Not as men. At least, not for long.” He sniffed, wiping at his face. “Wasn’t safe. My Ma knew that. Stole meds from the hospital to keep it hidden. When she died, I got a job as an orderly – not so I could steal,” he eyed Tony carefully, “I paid one of my Ma’s old friends to get them for me.”

“And in the army?”

“Peggy,” he said quietly. 

“She shared her suppressants with you?”

Steve laughed, a fond smile on his face. Shaking his head, he lowered his gaze to his hands. It took a ridiculously long time for Tony to catch on. “She was an alpha?” Steve nodded, taking a long sip. “Wow.” He leaned back on his hands as it set in. “History books didn’t mention that.”

“There’s a lot they didn’t mention.” He cocked his head to the side, “But, everyone assumed she was,” he swallowed, “like _me_, so, she gave me what they sent to her. Managed to send me little care packages when I was across enemy lines. It was helpful to some extent then… being like I was. It made my men more of a unit with me at the heart of it.” He thought this over, chewing on his lip. He held the bottle up to his lips, muttering, “Almost thought it was a good thing for a while,” before taking another long sip. 

Tony watched him drink, taking in the long column of his throat. Steve was a very beautiful man – it was just a fact. All muscles and strong legs and thighs, but a strange mix of delicate features, as well. Long, barely there blond lashes, soft plush lips and soft blue eyes that were lovely when amused and piercing when angry. Tony had simply thought it just a product of the serum or good genes – some alphas were just as beautiful as they were rugged. But, now that he knew – he was kicking himself for not having realized sooner. 

“Steve, it’s not the end of the world. These days, sure they’re still pretty rare, but male omegas aren’t unheard of. They’re out in the public about it, there are some successful businessmen and political figures and—”

“It’s really easy for you to talk about that kind of stuff being an alpha, Tony. Must’ve been so hard for you to go through life at the top.” Tony frowned at him, more in surprise than anger. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“How can you do that?” Steve looked to him in question. “Yell at me like that? And Clint and Thor and Fury?” 

Steve shrugged, the corner of his mouth turning up. “What can I say? I’ve never had a problem with that sort of thing. My Ma was one tough lady and she never took crap from anybody. Taught me to stand up against bullies and a lot of them were alphas.”

“And it never makes you feel weird when they yell at you?” Steve thought this over, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Not really. Only once did I ever feel a bit strange about it, but that was Peggy.”

Tony nodded, lying on his back. Steve studied him a bit before lying back next to him. They were silent for a moment, just lying there. Steve’s scent was stronger now that he was a few inches away. Tony was beginning to wonder if he’d ever get it out of his nose. 

“You must understand some of this with Pepper,” Steve said after some time. 

Tony looked to him, his cheek pressed to the cold surface. “What?”

“Isn’t she…?”

Tony laughed out loud, “Pepper? Have you met her?” At Steve’s pointed look, he cursed, raising his hands. “Sorry, sorry, I just, she’s the most alpha to ever alpha. She goes about it with a hell of a lot less posturing but when she’s pissed, it’s clear.”

“You two make that work?”

“We do. Sometimes it’s a bit messy because neither of us ever wants to back down during an argument, even if we’re wrong. But, it works. We’re in a good place, we want the same things, it’s good.” Steve listened intently, his hand resting on his stomach. Tony’s gaze fell to his mouth before he forced them upwards. “Did you and Peggy ever… you know?”

Steve’s eyes glittered before he turned to gaze up at the open sky. “A few times. It was strange at first.” He licked his lips, his voice growing lower. “We tried it the, uh, _old fashioned_ way and it didn’t quite feel right. I was really nervous and she had her foot braced on the bed like she was going to flip me over. And I pushed it, overbalanced on purpose so she’d correct it, get on top and I could pretend it was an accident. Then it felt really good,” his voice grew rougher, his lips slick and pink. 

Tony’s breath caught, his hands nervously tapping at the surface. His pulse quickened, that same feeling from earlier in the bar – like he was too big for his skin. Steve looked to him, his eyes dark. “Everything’s about the same, just it feels good to not be in charge. You know?” Tony chewed on his lip, heart skipping a beat as Steve’s eyes cut to his mouth briefly. Huffing out a laugh, Steve said, “I guess you don’t know.”

Tony shook his head, laughing quietly as Steve’s eyes crinkling in amusement and he returned to the stars. Tony didn’t know why he asked, “But you get, er…” his face burned, “you feel things differently down there.”

“You can say it. I get wet. Only when I’m really aroused.” He picked up his beer bottle, circling the rim with his fingertip. “Peggy never… she was a bit awkward about asking and I was mortified enough as it was the first time. She walked in on me once, only once using one of the,” he blushed, gesturing awkwardly with his hand, “devices she’d been sent. At first, she was embarrassed of it, thinking I would’ve thought she was making fun of me. Then she saw what I was doing and how much I liked it.”

He trailed off, his breath quickening. He’d set the bottle down, absently tracing his finger over the waistband of his pants. Tony watched, heat thrumming through him. He should distance himself, draw the conversation back to something safer, but a part of him couldn’t stop listening in. 

“I was so wet, Tony,” he breathed, lost in thought as Tony nearly swallowed his damn tongue. “It wasn’t the first time but I rarely ever let myself get like that with the medication and never being alone. I found the box and Peggy wasn’t due home for a few hours. It felt so good just touching it with my fingers and putting them inside,” he sucked in a breath, his hand sliding under his shirt, “but putting the toy inside felt even better. It was so thick and I was dripping with it. But I didn’t care, I was so full, I would’ve let anyone – “ he cut himself off, his breathing ragged. “She came home and I thought she wouldn’t be able to look at me. What I was is one thing but we always did things the normal way. But she wasn’t angry or disgusted, she just helped me out. Helped me get a better angle and pushed it in deeper. She was relentless, focused the way she did everything else. No mercy, just kept going and going and going until I had nothing left to,” he swallowed, his eyes falling shut. 

There was an obvious tent in his pants, had been for a few minutes now. It hadn’t been that that caught Tony’s attention. Steve’s scent had grown so much stronger, drawing Tony in as he shifted a bit and let out a quiet strangled sound. 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t ask. It’s been quite a day.”

“No, no, I asked.” He licked his lips, adjusting his pants. “I did ask. I’m glad she was there for you.”

Steve nodded, his eyes bright as he stared up at the night sky. “She was. And now she’s gone.” He licked his lips. “And now there’s not a single soul that knows what I am.”

“Steve, there are others—”

“I lead a team of alphas. No matter how far you think we’ve come, you really think there isn’t some bigot up the chain that thinks, progressive or not, it’s just not right for an omega to lead a team? Some progressive type that doesn’t have that inkling that, if Thor talks back to me in the field, I’m going to back down or roll over and show my belly? Some alpha that prides themselves in supporting omega rights or whatever but, deep down, thinks that I’d be much happier at home barefoot and pregnant?” 

“Steve, you don’t honestly think—”

“It’s all over your face,” Steve said quietly. “When you found out, the first thing you thought was how stupid I was going into a bar that close to my heat. You weren’t mad because I did something stupid, you were mad because you felt that instinct to protect me. Can you honestly say, looking at me now, that you don’t think, deep down, I’d be much safer staying here at the tower?”

_You would be_, he bit down. “You’re our leader, Cap. No one’s going to take that away.”

“They won’t,” Steve said, sitting up. “Because you’re not going to tell them. You’re going to keep this to yourself.”

+

Tony tried to put it out of his mind. 

Steve never missed a dose again and they didn’t have any incidents like the one in the bar. Sure, sometimes, Tony found himself standing beside him in the kitchen after Steve’s morning runs and he caught that scent, cloying and sweet, drawing him in. He managed to rein himself in and ignore it, making as though he’d had a sudden spark of inspiration and beating a hasty retreat from the kitchen. The others didn’t seem to notice but, from time to time, Steve would give him this look, this small little disappointed frown like he feared Tony would start treating him differently. 

Tony did his best not to but, it happened sometimes. 

He’d find himself dropping down in front of Steve in battle, taking out their opponents before they could get too close. Staying near Steve overhead when it looked like he was close to getting surrounded. Taking over more of the clean-up work so Steve didn’t have too much on his shoulders. It was instinct – it felt _natural_ and he wanted to say he would’ve done it otherwise but, he knew he wouldn’t have. And if it was instinct, why hadn’t he done it before? 

Suppressants or not, why hadn’t he been more inclined to protect Steve and help him before his reveal that day? Was he secretly as old fashioned as Steve feared everyone else was?

One night after dinner, Steve picked up the plates and bowls from the table to take into the kitchen. Clint called out, “Can you get me a beer?”

“Did you finish your debrief?” Steve countered.

“Sorry, Super Soldier Mom. Didn’t know I had to finish my homework before I could have a beer. Things worked differently back in the Stone Ages, huh?” 

“Shut the hell up, Barton,” Tony replied, drawing everyone’s attention. Clint blinked at him, looking from Tony to Steve and then to Nat in confusion. Tony refused to look at Steve who had continued on his way into the kitchen, his shoulders hunched. Cursing, Tony muttered, “I just meant, maybe lay off the guy for once?”

“You really have a thing for alphas, huh?” Clint asked, finding new bait. At Tony’s glare, he shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Hey, it’s cool. You don’t want me poking fun at your girlfriend. Or, is it mistress?”

“Clint,” Natasha began as Tony stood from the table. 

“He’s mooning over the guy like he doesn’t have someone waiting for him at home.” Tony gathered his plate and glass and left the room. “It’s not right, Tash.”

Tony set the glass and plate on the counter and covered his face, taking a deep breath. After a moment or two, he whispered, “Sorry.”

The water ran, filling the sink with suds. Steve stood, hands on the counter as he watched it fill. He body cut such a muscular shape, broad shoulders leading down to a tapered waist and thick, strong thighs. It was hard to look at him and imagine him on his back, writhing and desperate to be filled. Tony wasn’t immune – he was in a relationship with an alpha but he’d watched porn before, even porn with male omegas and it was hard to reconcile that with the man standing before him. 

But, Steve had shared that in confidence. He wasn’t just some sexual creature for Tony to fawn over. And certainly not someone that should be treated differently from his team members because of his biology. 

“I hope you don’t expect me to say thank you,” Steve said, his jaw tensing as he stood up straighter and reached for a dish towel. 

Wincing, Tony stuttered out a response, “It just slipped out. I didn’t mean to.”

“Just, leave it, will you?”

“Steve, I’m really sorry. It just happened and I—”

Steve dropped his hands to the edge of the sink, gripping it tight. “Please leave.” Tony opened his mouth and Steve held up a hand, his voice thin, “Please. I’m having a hard time yelling at you right now.”

Tony’s eyes ran over the hard lines of his body, the tension in his shoulders and he nodded. “Okay, I’ll go. I’m sorry.”

As he left, he heard the others in the dining room. Bruce’s quiet voice, “Maybe we are too harsh on Steve.”

+

Steve spent a lot of time on the helipad. 

Why, Tony wasn’t entirely sure. He found him there a few days later, lying on his back with an old Walkman at his side. Upon seeing Tony, he pulled the headphones off. 

“Where’d you get that relic?”

Steve rolled his eyes, setting the device aside. “Sam lent it to me. He made me a mix tape.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was trying to get in your pants.” At Steve’s furrowed brow, he cursed. “Sorry, force of habit.” He sat down next to him and reached for it. “May I?”

Steve gave him a wary look before nodding. Tony opened it up, reading the track listing on the cassette. “Not bad, not bad. Surprising amount of Blondie on here.”

“I’m in the 80s now.”

“Don’t dive into the Smiths. It gets pretty melancholic.” He set the Walkman down and they sat quietly for a moment. Then, “Does Sam know?”

Steve shook his head. “Bucky?” Another shake. “Really?”

“No one knows, Tony.” He gazed up at him, his eyes guarded. “Except you.”

“It’s a lot to put on one person.”

“If only you hadn’t come knocking on that door when I told you I was fine. Repeatedly.” 

He’d meant it as a dig but, why hadn’t Tony left him alone that day? He hadn’t known then and, as he’d realized recently, he had no problem leaving Steve to handle things before he knew. He’d had this feeling, this strange sense of urgency that day and he’d had to see Steve in person. He had to know that he was alright. Why?

“We’re a team. You think those guys would judge you?”

“We’ve been over this.” He stared up at the sky, his face blank. Then, “I’ve always wondered, with two alphas,” he began, his voice dipping down low. Tony’s face warmed as he waited. “Who pays for the check?” Steve asked, laughing at the look on Tony’s face.

“Well, I’m a billionaire.” He lay back next to Steve. “So, obviously she pays.” Steve elbowed him, laughing out loud. “She’s the big boss man – boss lady? Boss woman. We alternate but, usually, I don’t have a wallet on me.”

“Irresponsible,” Steve chided teasingly. “It was nice in the USO – being surrounded by people like me. Even if they didn’t know it. It was an adjustment when I made it into the army.”

“You preferred being around other omegas?”

“In some ways, yeah,” he replied. “Before, it was usually just me and my Ma. There was Bucky, but he didn’t know and I was always on my suppressants. So, I was comfortable with him, about as comfortable as I could be, but he didn’t know that part of me.”

“You regret not telling him,” Tony said quietly. Steve nodded. 

“Sometimes.” He looked over at Tony. “He was my best friend. You want your best friend to know you, you know?”

“I get it. Rhodey’s an alpha, but we don’t fight. Thought he was a beta for the longest time.” He huffed out a laugh, “Then I realized, he’s just not a dick.”

It startled out a laugh from Steve, making Tony smile wider. It was a nice sound. He stared up at the night sky, the light from the Tower illuminating his face. He had such full lips for a man. At times, Tony couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like against his. If it’d be different because he was a man, because he was an omega, or because it was Steve. 

He kept his distance, chewing on his lip. In an instant, Steve turned towards him, eyes lit up in amusement at Tony’s startle. “You want to ask me something. What is it?” Tony shook his head. “Just ask. Whatever I’m imagining is ten times worse than whatever it is.”

_Doubt it_, Tony thought. 

“You don’t ever have sex?”

Steve’s brow rose. “What?”

“You don’t have sex.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“You never bring anyone home and I’ve never seen you go out.”

“I don’t have an active social life, no,” Steve said, his eyes glittering in the light. “But I can still have sex.” At Tony’s frown, he held up his hands, wiggling his fingers a bit. A beat before Tony blushed beet red. “Online shopping might be the best benefit of the future. That and discreet packaging.”

Tony felt his shirt stick to his lower back, entirely mortified, even as he felt his cock give an interested twitch in his pants. Even worse than being slow on uptake, he was now helplessly picturing Steve on his back like all of those omegas in the videos, his rim slick and wet, puffy and stretched wide around a toy as he worked it deep inside. Imagining that – imagining _Steve_ like that – it was near impossible to think of anything else. 

Covering his face, he sat up. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

Steve was quiet. When Tony dropped his hands, he found Steve studying him curiously, his arms over his knees. “You say that a lot now.”

“What?”

“That you’re sorry.” He sat up, averting his gaze. “When you nearly bump into me in the hall, when you talk over me, when you forget yourself and get too close in the kitchen. It’s always ‘I’m sorry’.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony began as Steve continued.

“I hate that,” he spat, scratching at the back of his head. “I keep thinking, treat me the same, but you don’t know how to.” 

Tony’s chest tightened. “I’m,” his face burned as he bit off the words. “I’ll try harder.”

Steve thought this over before turning towards him, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. “Maybe it’ll help if you just ask me whatever you want to know.” 

_Dear God. _

“I don’t know—”

“You have questions, ask them.”

“Steve, this isn’t the best idea.”

“I like this team, Tony. I like having you on this team.” Tony’s eyes widened as he took in the determined look on Steve’s face. “So, ask me anything and I’ll answer and then we can get past this.”

Sighing, Tony nodded. “Okay.” He chose a harmless one, “When did you present?”

“When I was eleven years old.”

“Who was your first kiss?”

“Bucky,” he answered, a plume of pink in his cheeks. “On a dare for ten bucks and no, it wasn’t worth it. He tasted like broccoli.”

Biting down a laugh, Tony continued. “Was Peggy the only person you had sex with?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever had a natural heat?”

“Aside from presenting and one winter with Peggy, no. I never have,” he said lowly, his eyes soft. 

“Have you ever been with another omega?” he asked, earning a cock of the head. “you said you never had sex with anyone but Peggy, but some old-fashioned people don’t consider two omegas getting it on—”

“No, next question.” At Tony’s look, he sighed. “I’ve kissed one of the girls in the USO but that was it. Nothing else.” A pause, “Perv.”

Tony hid a smile. “Are you ever going to tell the team?” Steve hesitated, his brow furrowed. “Steve, it’s a big secret.”

“Next question.”

“Fine,” Tony spat out. He was somewhat out of them at this point. “None for me?”

“There are entire libraries of history books about you. You, alphas, any questions I would have had I can google.” He paused, “Save who was your first kiss?”

“Jonah Rabinowitz.” At Steve’s interest, he added, “Not on a dare.”

“Was he,” Steve blushed, “like me?”

“No, he wasn’t. He was an alpha.” 

“Are you only attracted to other alphas?” 

God help him, Tony wanted to believe he’d asked out of more than pure curiosity. “Don’t know. Don’t think so. I’ve always been attracted to people that didn’t seem to need me or care who I was. My family, my money, you know? What?” An amused glint in Steve’s eye as he bit down a laugh. “What?”

“You think we _need_ you,” Steve said lowly, a seductive tone. It sent an odd rush of heat down Tony’s spine. He rested his head in hand, studying him intently. “Oh please, big strong alpha, tell me how much I need you.”

Tony mirrored his position. “That’s not what I meant. Just, most alphas are… less likely to worship the ground I walk on.” Steve bit back another laugh and Tony backtracked. “I just meant like, the fame thing does less for them. We’re better matched. I mean, they’re more likely to talk back to—I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?” He covered his face as Steve laughed openly at him. “I’m sorry. I really thought I was more progressive than this.”

When he dropped his hand, Steve was watching him with a fond spark in his eye. The sight made him feel warm in a different way. One he didn’t quite understand, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. 

“Have you only been attracted to alphas?”

Steve’s eyes widened and he thought this over for a moment. “Well, I don’t know.” He chose his words carefully, “With Peggy, I was attracted to her from the start. She was beautiful and strong and took charge in a way that I really liked,” he finished awkwardly, licking his lips. “But, that was Peggy. I didn’t look at every single alpha around me and want to jump their bones. Well,” he blushed, chewing on his lip. 

“What?” Tony asked. Curiosity peeking as Steve shook his head briefly. “What is it? You can tell me?”

Steve groaned, covering his mouth for a second. Then, “If I tell you, you have to tell me the weirdest sexual fantasy you’ve ever had.”

“Strange request but, okay. I’ve told more for less.” 

“There was one time, only one, when we were stationed overseas and I was down to my last dose. I had split it in half because I knew Peggy couldn’t get me more until the next base. So, I made it last and just tried to keep to myself mostly. That night, I had this rush of heat and I just,” he stared off into the distance, his voice low. “I had this thought about how good it would feel if all of them just took me.”

He licked his lips, lost in a memory. “All of them, every last one, Jones, Dugan, Morita, Jacques, one after the other. Didn’t matter that none of them knew or that I knew what Dugan’s family thought of men like me or that I’d seen Jones in a brothel once with a man – didn’t matter, I just thought about how good it would feel to be that full. All night long,” he breathed, color high in his cheeks. “I thought about how messy I would be and how wet and what they’d think of me. How I’d smell of them, all of them. I wanted it so badly.”

Tony swallowed, a sharp tug in his stomach. He was hard – aching and pressed tight against the zipper of his jeans. He was near dizzy with it, his mouth watering as he pictured the image Steve painted in his head. 

“It was the most ashamed of myself I’d ever been because it was one thing to be what I was,” he began, his voice rough and ragged. “It was another thing entirely to want men on top of me. I know it’s not like that anymore, and that it’s the least of my worries now, but, the shame of it… I think that made me want it more.”

Dark blue eyes cut to Tony’s and his breath caught, blinked dazedly in response. When Steve didn’t stop staring, he rasped, “What?”

“Your turn.”

It took a moment and he nodded. “Right, right, right. Okay, um, when I was fifteen, I had a sex dream about my math professor.” At Steve’s frown, he held up a hand. “Hang on, hang on. He was a tool that never seemed to like me. Hated my family and hated that I was in a class with a bunch of college kids at my age. He was always in my face and when he quizzed me in class, I felt like I was in front of a firing squad. He made me feel completely powerless, like nothing I did would ever be good enough. Which, my dad did, too, and before you get worried, no, I never had weird Lannister type feelings for my dad. But, this guy, Professor Warren, he made me feel so incredibly small within seconds of meeting me.”

Steve listened intently. “So, naturally, I dreamed about topping the hell out of him. On his desk. On his _gradebook! _. I had this fantasy where I handed in my midterm and he forced me to stand there while he graded it and he marked every single question right and, my reward, was bending him over that desk and fucking him. Like somehow, that would make it clear that I’d won. That he was wrong about me.”

He shook himself a bit. “It was a power fantasy, I get that.” Steve tried for a smile, but his heart wasn’t in it. “Sorry, did I just weird you out?”

“No, no, I asked. Just,” he paused, chewing on his words. Then, “What’s the best part for you? In the fantasy.”

The look in his eyes, his quiet tone, the darkness above, all of it made him feel like he was sitting mere inches from Steve. That cloying scent in his nose once more. He licked his lips, his voice rough. “When he admits that he’s wrong about me.”

“Why?” His eyes were unusually bright. It kept Tony honest.

“Because if he admits it, if someone that truly, honestly, hated my guts, thinks I’m good enough, I’ll believe it.” 

Steve’s eyes widened, a flash of hurt, his breath warm on Tony’s face. Tony’s heart ticked up a beat, stomach tightening with nerves when a voice called out.

“We got to be in London! I’ve been calling you guys! Wheels up in five!” Clint shouted, his boots loud on the ground as he moved back inside the tower.

Steve rushed into motion, his scent wafting over Tony softly as he moved. Tony rolled onto his back, covering his face. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

+

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t enjoy sex with Pepper. Quite the opposite. 

There was a great victory in pulling her out of her head long enough to make her really lose all restraint and really ride him. She was the only woman he’d been with that could think about quarterly profits while he was inside of her. Most interestingly, she got more excited as she spit out more clever ideas. At times, watching her work was like getting some insight into what he looked like in his lab – how fast her mind worked, how brilliantly, how focused and determined she was. He’d tried to explain this to her once and she’d been horrified. 

She’d asked if he felt like she was never _with_ him when she was with him and, no, that wasn’t what he’d meant. Just that, with Pepper, he felt matched in a way. Just as focused, just as work oriented, just as determined. They wanted the same things in life. 

He’d thought. 

On this night, she’d climbed on top fully dressed, the sight of her lace bra peeking out from her work shirt. Tony shuddered, nosing into her throat as he entered her. She was already wet, building up a rhythm as she murmured something about tomorrow’s schedule. She had to be on a plane by eight so she’d have to leave early in the morning. Was that a problem? No, Tony would make it work. He was used to sleeping alone. 

She slowed, her eyes opening in question. 

“What?”

“What?”

“You’re used to sleeping alone?” 

He shook himself a bit, gazing up at her. He placed his hands on her hips, trying to salvage this. “I just meant, it’s not the end of the world.”

“You didn’t sound thrilled.”

“Why would I be? No one likes sleeping alone, Pepper,” he snapped. 

She pulled off of him, adjusting her underwear, sitting next to him on the bed. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she replied, “Sometimes I do.” She crossed her legs at the ankle, leaning back against the headboard. “Sometimes, when I’m in a hotel or in Malibu, I miss having you next to me. But, sometimes, I like the extra space.”

It wasn’t easy, but the slight pain in his chest wasn’t as deep as he’d expected. “That’s a lot. You’re gone a lot.”

“I love my job, Tony. I love being busy and having nearly no time to myself. I like having five hundred ideas running through my mind at any given time and I like that feeling when I tell people about them and they look at me like I am just… _amazing_.” At Tony’s silence, she sat up and turned to him. “I’m happy when I’m with you. Of course, I am but, sometimes I feel like I’m scheduling time to be in a relationship.”

Tony grabbed a pillow and covered his crotch. “What are you saying?” 

“The same thing you are. I think? If this isn’t enough for you anymore—”

“I didn’t say that.”

“If you want someone who will sleep beside you every night, I’m not it. Not right now.” She offered a small smile, “Maybe someday when things slow down but…” she smiled a bit wider, her eyes bright.

“It’s not slowing down any time soon,” Tony finished. He touched her cheek, leaning in and pulling her into a soft kiss. “Good for you, Pep,” he murmured. 

She kissed him back, the taste of salt on his tongue. She climbed off the bed, adjusting her clothes. No visible sign they’d ever been an inch out of place. Tony used to find it impressive. He still did in a way. When she left, he settled on his back, his cock pulsing insistently in his lap. 

He wrapped a hand around it lazily, trying to conjure up the last porn he’d watched. The usual, an alpha on top of an omega, getting them ready with their fingers. He remembered a video with a cute little blonde prepping brunette. Remembered her clever fingers twisting and curling, her soft little pants as the omega grew wetter and spread their legs wider. They’d had thick thighs, a shapely little ass that spread so nicely in the blonde’s hands. Muscular, thighs tensing as they pushed back on her fingers desperately. 

Now, he remembered – it had been a male omega. Groaning, a spurt of precome dribbled from the tip. His hand worked faster, remembering how wet he’d been around her fingers, that embarrassed little flush to his cheeks as she asked if he wanted more and he could barely get out a quiet “yes”. She’d made him beg for it, made him writhe and buck up to take her fingers deeper, his cock jerking wetly against his belly. He’d been so needy. 

Just like Steve had been that night in the tents. The sound of his voice – the flush to his cheeks, he’d wanted it so bad. Messy and slick, surrounded by all those men and imagining them climbing on top and burying themselves inside. He’d said it, “one after the other”, all of them. Would he have let them knot him? Fill him messy and wet, stuffed full of their come until he’d had enough? Until there was no doubt they’d –

Cursing, his stomach twisted violently and his cock flagged for a second. He didn’t like the image of those men on top of Steve. He didn’t like the idea of anyone on top of Steve. He needed someone gentle, someone kind, that actually cared about him. Someone that knew what a big deal it was that Steve let them inside that way. Someone that would understand what it meant to be Steve’s _first_.

It hit him like a punch to the gut, his cock jerking hard in his grip as shooting in long, thick spurts along his stomach. Pulsing hard enough it almost hurt, a shuddering groan escaping before he bit down hard on his tongue, stifling his words. Working out the last of his release, he buried his face in the pillows and tried to stop the flood of endorphins and shame.

He wanted it. He wanted Steve. 

He was every bit the kind of man his mother and Jarvis had tried to prevent him from being. 

+

Tony paced, pressing his fingers hard to his eyes as he tried to get his thoughts straight. He didn’t know how many cycles he’d made before a voice called out.

“Tony, did you need something?” Dropping his hands, he found Bruce sitting at his desk in his lab, watching Tony concernedly. 

“I – yes – no. Yes, probably. I probably need professional help.” He moved closer to him, resting his hands on his hips. “I found out something about someone and now I can’t help thinking that maybe I’m not – maybe I’m a… bigot?”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Not where I thought this was going. But, okay, I’ll bite: what’s going on?” Tony took up pacing again and Bruce asked, “Is this about Steve?”

Tony stopped in place, eyes widening. “What? Why would you ask that?”

“Well, you spend most of your time with Steve these days, so, if you’re having some sort of epiphany or period of severe self-doubt, chances are, he’s at the center of it. Then there’s your little outbursts—”

“Outbursts?”

“Outbursts,” he repeated. “You nearly clocked Clint the other day and all he did was say Steve should go as the old man from Up for Halloween because all he’d need was to borrow my glasses.”

“It was rude.”

“It’s Clint.” He frowned, “And that was tame for him considering.”

“Considering what?”

“He’s said a lot worse. He’s toned it down a lot since,” he bit off his words. “Since.”

“Since what?”

“Nothing.” He pressed on. “So, I figure this is about Steve. What happened?”

“It’s not about Steve,” Tony lied. “Just, I realized my thoughts maybe aren’t as progressive as I thought they were and I don’t know how to fix that.”

“What thoughts?”

“Just, you know,” he sat down on the stool next to Bruce with a huff. “My mother was an omega and Jarvis was a beta. Both of them knew what it was like in an alpha dominated society and they made a point of teaching me all those stereotypes are bullshit. Omegas are just as good at science and can have careers the same way alphas can and I believe that, I truly do. But, my mother was the only omega I really spent time with. I believe that, I know I do, but…”

“What’s making you doubt yourself?”

“I met someone and I’ve been acting weird around them and I know it’s because of their biology. And I don’t’ want to be that kind of scum bag.”

Bruce thought this over. “How do you know it’s because of their biology?”

“Because I treated them completely differently before,” he cleared his throat, “before I became aware that they were an omega. They work… for SHIELD! So, they have to take suppressants.”

“Here’s a question: did you treat them differently after you learned because of their biology, or because after you learned, you saw them as a viable romantic option?”

“Is there a difference?”

“There might be.” He crossed his legs, studying Tony quietly. “Think about it, did you find them attractive before you knew?”

“Well,” he thought this over. Steve had always been beautiful to Tony – even when he’d been in his face and yelling at him about how Tony wasn’t the kind of man to make the sacrifice play. Even when Tony had been perfectly willing to put on his suit and show Rogers what’s what, in the back of his mind, he’d been thinking about him naked. “Yes, I think so.”

“Then, maybe you’re not treating them differently because you know their status. Maybe you’re treating them differently because, internally, now you know what you’re feeling stands a chance of succeeding.”

“Status never stopped me before. I’m just being really weird about it now.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t treat them the way I treated Pepper.”

“Maybe because they’re not Pepper,” Bruce countered. He reached over and picked up his tea, sipping it slowly. There was no way it hadn’t gone cold by now. There was a spark in his eye as he lowered the cup and added, “Or you’re just a dick.”

Tony stared at him for a second. Then he tossed his head back with a laugh. 

The door opened and Clint poked his head in. Upon seeing Tony, his face fell a bit, but he didn’t make a snide comment. “You gonna bite my head off today?”

“Depends, what’d you do?”

“Nothing. I haven’t been rude to Steve today.” He entered the room, stopping a good two feet away. Bruce glanced at him, hiding an amused smile as Clint crossed his arms. “I’ve been a good little boy. I ate my veggies, I didn’t’ say anything unless I had something nice to say. I even helped mom with the dishes.”

“Stop calling him that.”

“I even helped _Steve_ with the dishes. My god, you’re really grouchy these days.” He crossed over to Bruce’s desk and sat on the edge. “Is this because you’re not getting laid anymore because I like you less when you’re all prickly.”

“Guy’s been through enough without you,” he watched Bruce’s eyes widen and quickly changed gears, “you’re a dick to Steve, Steve’s a dick to me, it’s a chain of screaming and I’ve had enough.”

Bruce looked from Tony to Clint, watching as Clint slowly cocked his head to the side. Bruce stood up, clearing his throat as he came to stand beside Clint. “Well, I think it’s mature of you.” AT Clint’s frown, he added, “Tony’s been trying to help Nat find someone for Steve to date. There aren’t a lot of nice betas or omegas in SHIELD.”

“He’s one of those old-fashioned alphas, huh?” Clint asked with a slow shake of the head. “Closed minded.”

“You’re one to talk,” Bruce muttered, earning a slight smile as Clint turned towards him in amusement. 

Tony nodded, stepping backwards. “He’s just really old fashioned. I came down here to ask Bruce if he had any advice. He knows more betas than I do.”

“Tony assumed I knew more betas than he did. We don’t have weekly meetings.” Tony laughed nervously, heading towards the door. He briefly turned to say thanks when he saw Bruce sitting on the edge of the desk, a fond smile on his face as Clint pulled his glasses off, folded them and set them on the desk. Resting his hands-on desk on either side of Bruce, he leaned in with a smile. 

Tony was surprised, to say the least, but more than that, he felt this dull ache in his chest. 

He’d never really had that, had he?

+

Tony made more of an effort. 

When Steve was cornered in the field, Tony hovered nearby but didn’t drop in unless asked. When Steve gave an order, Tony forced himself to be a bit combative as he followed it. When Clint teased Steve, less than he ever had before, he forced himself to let it go. When he caught Steve’s scent in the morning or late at night when he helped him clear the kitchen, he forced himself to hold his breath and keep his distance. 

Steve took notice, of course he did, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he smiled a little smile and the tension in his shoulders lessened quite a bit. Things got easier, it became more of a habit. Bruce never let on that he suspected anything and, if Clint knew, Tony figured everyone else would know by now. 

One night, Tony found Steve in his bedroom and nearly turned right around, a nervous fluttering in his stomach. He was fairly convinced he’d fallen asleep in the lab watching porn and he’d dreamed this. Then a voice called out, “Come here, Mister.”

Tony winced, holding the doorjamb tightly in his hands as he took a few deep breaths. Already, his mind catalogued that, no matter what suppressants Steve was on, his scent would be on Tony’s comforter and in his room. It’d be near impossible to touch himself and not think of Steve here – not that he’d had any luck with that thus far. Even now, he got half hard when he stood out on the helipad. 

So, he’d simply stopped going near it outside of gearing up for a mission. 

“Tony,” Steve began and Tony turned around cautiously. Steve cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his face. “This is your room. You really going to leave your own room because I’m here?”

“No?” Tony’s voice cracked. 

Steve’s eyes lit up in amusement, “You don’t sound so sure.” 

“No.”

“Come here.” Tony tensed. “That’s an order.”

Tony chewed on his lip, shuffling forward slowly. Crossing his arms, he covered his nose, trying to keep his focus. “What’s up?”

“You tell me.” His nose wrinkled, jaw tensing as he turned his head for a moment. “You’ve been acting weird.”

“Weird?” No fair, he’d been trying as hard as he could. 

Steve returned to him, his eyes shrewd. “Weird for you.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I don’t get it, Steve., I treat you differently, I’m an asshole, I treat you the way I used to and I’m still bugging you?”

“I just got used to you being weird around me and then you stopped coming around at all. Which is _also, _ weird.” 

“What?” Tony demanded.

“Do you not know how to be around me and just treat me like everyone else?” 

Tony held out his hands in frustration, “I guess not, Steve! I’m s—” at Steve’s pointed look, he cursed. “I don’t know, okay. I thought I was treating you differently because of your status but I don’t think that’s it anymore.”

“It’s not,” Steve said. 

“It’s – it’s not?” he asked. Steve sounded so sure.

“Nat mentioned it the other day that, the way you’d been acting around me was similar to,” his face warmed, “the way Clint had been acting around Bruce and Bruce isn’t an omega.”

Tony’s face warmed. “Yeah?” He traced his finger over his lips as Steve stood up, standing a few inches taller than Tony. He was so much bigger in comparison to Tony – always had been. 

“And how Hill had been acting around Natasha.” He frowned a bit, “Though, I honestly didn’t even notice until Natasha complained about it. And Hill’s an alpha, too. So, how that works, I’m not entirely sure.”

“Old man,” Tony countered.

“I just don’t know how two alphas get overprotective over each other.” He sighed, “The point is, I think maybe you were just acting like that because,” he chewed on his lip, holding Tony’s gaze as his brow furrowed a bit, “we’re friends now and that’s how you act over people you care about. I mean, I get a bit prickly when Sam pokes fun at you—"

Tony cut him off with a kiss, his hand on Steve’s cheek. Steve paused, breath catching. A beat – Tony’s heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Then, Steve let out a quiet sigh and leaned in, opening for Tony’s tongue. He touched it lightly to Steve’s, painstakingly careful as Steve welcomed him inside. His scent was stronger, he tasted of soft mint, his finger pads rough on Tony’s skin as he touched Tony’s neck. He was following Tony’s lead, a little tentative like he was trying to get it right. It only spurred Tony on further, a soft groan escaping as he lapped at Steve’s tongue. 

The scent grew stronger, Steve’s hands sliding over his chest as he let out a needy groan and his teeth nipped at Tony’s lip. Gasping, Steve veered back, his eyes wide, color in his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out, covering his mouth. 

“What?” Tony asked, a little dazed. He tugged his collar away from his neck, overheated. “What’s wrong?”

Steve blinked. “I bit you.” 

“I know,” Tony said, licking his lips and drawing Steve’s gaze. “It was hot. What’s wrong?”

“You… liked that?” he asked hesitantly. “It’s just, I found some,” his cheeks darkened, “videos online and most of them seem to like us when we’re…” he trailed off awkwardly.

The idea of Steve watching porn at all was enough to fuel Tony’s fantasies for the next thousand years or so, but he wanted to clear this up fast. “Steve, whatever you want to do to me, I’m going to love.” Steve’s eyes darkened, the sight igniting the fire in Tony’s belly. “Don’t worry about what some porn producer thinks the average alpha wants. I care about what you want.”

Steve’s eyes widened, clearly doubtful. Tony took his hands, swiping his thumbs over his wrists comfortingly. A slow smile spread across Steve’s face, his eyes lighting up fondly. 

That familiar ache returned, deep in Tony’s chest, but it quickly dissipated, growing lighter and lighter as it was replaced with something new. Something that felt a lot like hope. 

+

Steve was incredibly wet. 

A fact Tony would only admit on pain of death, and maybe not even then because Steve seemed embarrassed enough of it on his own. He covered his reddened face, back arching as his rim flexed and released yet another flood of his slick. 

“Christ,” Tony breathed, biting his lip as Steve mewled and another dribble escaped. “It’s good. Really, honey, it’s so so good.” 

Steve shook his head, his thighs tensing. “No, it’s not. I’m freaking you out.”

“You’re not the first omega I’ve been with.” Granted, he was the first male omega but Steve already knew that. “It’s just, I’ve been thinking about this since that first night and,” his cock pulsed hard, curving up towards his belly. “God, this is all you?”

Steve dropped his hands, nodding nervously as he met Tony’s gaze. “Can you just do something please?” he sputtered out. His eyes lifted to the ceiling. “Maybe stop just looking at it.”

Tony swiped his thumb over Steve’s entrance, the slick drawing a low groan from his lips. “I’m sorry, it’s just so,” He spread Steve’s legs, pulling them over his thighs as he leaned down. Nosing in, Steve’s scent was so strong here, his mouth watering in response. Lapping through the center, he felt Steve’s muscles spasm as his hole tightened and Steve cried out.

“What are you – is that your mouth?”

Tony lapped over it a few times, savoring the taste. Steve was sweet, a headiness to it that was all man and all him – pure and simple. It’d be hard to smell this scent outside of this room and not remember Steve’s thighs tightening in his arms as he traced his slick entrance with the tip of his tongue. Burying his face inside, he sucked teasingly at the rim before dipping his tongue further inside. Steve’s entrance was puffy and sensitive, a bright pink beneath Tony’s tongue, tightening greedily at whatever he slipped inside. 

Groaning, he gripped Steve’s ass tighter as he spread him open with his thumbs. He heard a sound and pulled away for a moment, breathing wetly over Steve’s entrance as the blond arched, pushing down in Tony’s grip. 

“Fuck, I can’t – Tony, I can’t. You have to do something.” He shuddered, a trail of thin release dribbling out of his entrance. “I need it, please.”

Tony’s cock pulsed needfully between his thighs as he slipped two fingers inside of Steve and lapped at his entrance. Steve’s fingers slid into his hair, a soft keen escaping as he pushed down to take Tony’s deeper inside. Tony curled them, watching hungrily as Steve’s eyes fell shut and he squeezed tight around them. His scent grew sweeter and heavier, his breathing labored. Tony pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, swiping his thumb over the swollen rim. 

“Tony,” Steve cried out, his hole contracting around his tongue.

He came, spilling across Tony’s tongue as Tony buried his face between Steve’s thighs and took hold of his cock. Steve let out a strangled groan, whispering Tony’s name in prayer as his cock jerked and spilled. Tony worked him through it, working his fingers inside as Steve came down. When Tony pulled him into his lap and sat him over his cock, Steve blushed darker. 

He reached out with the corner of the sheet and wiped off Tony’s face, making Tony’s cock twitch in interest. He could only imagine what his face looked like right now. Pulling him into a kiss, he let Steve taste himself with a groan. Pulling back, he gripped Steve’s hips, earning a nervous smile. 

“What is it? Are you too sensitive?” at Steve’s embarrassment, he kicked himself. “Of course, there’s a difference between taking a few fingers and—”

“Tony, Tony, no, I’m not – I’m sure you won’t be a problem.” His eyes widened and he cursed, covering his forehead. “Not that you’re not big. You are! You’re very big, just, I’m – last time I tried to be on top, it didn’t…” he trailed off, looking at Tony beseechingly, begging him to understand.

“Right! Right,” Tony said, a nervous thrill coursing through him. “I’m not all that used to being on top. I mean, I’ve done it but, with Pepper she always wanted—” he cut himself off at the look on Steve’s face. “Hey, this is great, too. You usually boss me around in the field. This will be a welcome change.”

When Steve’s face fell further, he paused. “What? I’m getting this wrong, aren’t I?”

Steve chewed on his lip for a moment. Then, “This isn’t… all because you have that fantasy about sticking it to people that think they’re better than you?” He sat up a bit. “Because I don’t think I’m better than you. That day on the helicarrier, I was so in my head about how I wasn’t cut out to lead and I was worried I’d make some huge mistake and everyone would _know_ and the easiest way to make myself feel like I belonged was to make you feel small. The way I feel all the time.”

His eyes were a bright an honest blue. They gave Tony pause, his chest tightening. He reached out, touching Steve’s cheek. Thumbing over it softly, he watched Steve’s eyes widen and warm fondly. Leaning in, he kissed him gently, settling over him carefully., 

“I’m going to enjoy this because I’m in love with you and because you’re smoking hot.” Steve let out a breathy laugh, relaxing gradually in Tony’s arms. “And the latter is a distant second, believe me. I just want to make you feel good. That’s all. Okay?”

Steve held his gaze, nodding nervously. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?”

Steve nodded, shifting in place beneath him. “Me too.” At Tony’s surprise, his cheeks darkened. “The making you feel good part. And the love part, too. I think. It’s why I can’t yell at you anymore. I’m screwing this up, aren’t I?” he asked. 

Tony laughed breathlessly, kissing his cheek. “No, it’s good. I like it. You’re just as bad at the words thing as I am. We’re perfect.” 

Steve kissed him wetly, his eyes bright and excited when he pulled back. “I love you.”

Warming, Tony felt a helpless smile spread across his face. He pulled Steve into another kiss, gentling it as he lined them up. Steve cupped his cheeks, holding him close as his tongue touched Tony’s. 

When he buried himself inside, everything went white. 

Steve was so tight, so fucking slick and searing hot inside, Tony had never felt anything like it. A guttural moan escaped, hands tightening reflexively around Steve’s hips as he thrust forward instinctively. He tried to gentle it, keep from hurting Steve, even as that coiling heat in his center unleashed something primal inside of him – some voice demanding that he press Steve down on his belly and pump him full of come. 

Steve arched, pulling away from his mouth with a low moan, his insides clamping down on Tony’s cock. Tony pulled back, fearing he’d hurt him in some way. Steve’s eyes were clenched shut, his lips slick and red, open softly as he panted. 

Murmuring quietly, Tony had to focus to make it out. “Feels so good, God. Tony, so fucking good. Fuck,” his face grew pained, his brow furrowed. 

Tony knew that look – he’d seen it the first time he’d slipped his fingers inside and Steve came within seconds. He thumbed over the crease in Steve’s brow, soothing it with his lips. “It’s okay. It’s good. It’s okay that it feels good.”

Steve nodded, even as his voice came out broken and wrecked. “It’s okay,” he repeated a few times, his cheeks darkening. His cock had hardened between them, slapping against his stomach as Tony pushed in deep. “Please,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. 

“Let me take care of you. That’s what I’m here for.” He shifted up on his knees, letting Steve’s legs wrap around his waist as he pushed in deep, changing the angle. Steve shuddered, letting him have control easily as he rolled his hips. He was close, so damn close it was a wonder he hadn’t come already. But he wanted it to be good for Steve. 

He reached down, taking hold of Steve’s cock as he pushed inside. Steve shivered, shaking his head a bit. “No, no, no. Just like this,” he pulled Tony’s hand away, twining their fingers together. He held them to his chest, squeezing tight. “Just like this. Just you. Just your cock.”

When the words sank in, Tony’s hips roughly snapped forward, a growl escaping. His teeth sank into Steve’s throat, his cock pulsing hard inside of him. Steve squeezed his hand tight as he shook and spilled wetly between them, drawing Tony’s cock further inside.

_Fuck, I love you_, Tony thought, eyes rolling back in his head as he buried himself in deep and came. He felt his knot expand, breathing heavily as the faint taste of blood left him near dizzy with pleasure. Steve laid there, his rim tightening reflexively around Tony’s cock as he shuddered. A small spurt of come spread between them, hot and wet, the feeling drawing Tony’s eyes closed as he filled him more. 

Releasing Steve’s throat, he didn’t have to look to know what he’d done. Meeting Steve’s gaze, he found acceptance there. “Should’ve talked about that. I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head, a tired smile on his face. “Wouldn’t take if I didn’t want it.” He closed his eyes, murmuring, “Who’s old fashioned now?”

Tony huffed out a laugh, nosing into Steve’s cheek. When he pulled out, a few drops of his release escaped. Steve’s rim was slick, puffy and swollen. His cock gave a weak twitch as he traced his thumb over it carefully. Steve let out a low curse as it tightened reflexively and tried to take Tony’s thumb inside. 

God, he was never going to get tired of watching that. He kissed it softly, laughing at Steve’s light glare. He cleaned him up a bit and climbed in bed behind him. Wrapping Steve in his arms, he nosed into throat, lapping over the mark once more. It felt good to do that. He’d never done it before, of course. He’d never felt the urge to give someone a mating bite before. 

Each pass of his tongue made Steve shiver a bit, relaxing further into his arms as he started to drift off. His hand slipped down over Steve’s stomach, petting him gently.


End file.
